Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. These devices have become popular media consumption devices in recent years. People use portable audio players, mobile phones, and other electronic devices for listening to music and watching video content. In some cases, a user may connect headphones to his or her device to listen to audio.
In many instances, manufacturers of mobile devices are omitting the headphone plug on mobile devices. Thus, it may be desirable for a user to have an adapter that provides a headphone plug interface to the mobile device. Additionally, in other instances, a user may desire higher quality audio than the mobile devices may naturally provide. In these instances, a user may connect an audio amplifier and/or a digital audio converter (DAC) to a device to create higher audio quality.
Additionally, people with hearing impairments may benefit from having a device that assists their ability to hear. Commonly, people with hearing loss may wear hearing aids. However, in some instances, it may be uncomfortable to wear a hearing aid while using headphones. Moreover, in some situations, such as those with significant ambient noise, a person without a hearing impairment may also have trouble hearing and may benefit from assisted listening.